Dragon Mating Season - Wendy's Troubles
by Math-Otaku
Summary: It's dragon mating season and Wendy's having trouble dealing with the weird things she's feeling. Gajeel and Natsu help as much as they can, but it's different for girls. Will Wendy be able to handle everything by herself? Pairings are RoWen, Gajevy, NaLu. Other pairings are mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Mating Season – Wendy's troubles Ch1

This is a story I just thought of while reading a GaLe fanfic of Gajeel and Natsu going through a mating season and experiencing problems holding back their inner dragons. I thought to myself, "Why are only the guys affected? How would Wendy be affected if she had to go through something similar?" Then this popped out.

This is my first fanfiction on so let me know what you think!

Wendy sat down at the guild bar and sighed in relief. The last few days had been really weird, but luckily she was home and everything would go back to normal. She had just come back from a mission with Carla in a nearby town. It was only to show kids some magic at a school. The town was a train ride away so she and Carla had decided to stay the night in the town before coming back to Magnolia.

Wendy had no problem riding the train since she didn't get motion sick like the other dragon slayers. It was a little weird riding alone though, so she was very happy to always have Carla around to keep her company. This time though, a guy she didn't know came to sit by her on the train. It was odd, but Wendy ignored it and talked with the guy along the ride. They talked about where they were from and what brought them to the town. When they had finally arrived the guy asked for her address so he could visit and hang out sometime. Carla yelled at the guy and scared him off before Wendy could reply. When asked why she had done that, she said, "That young man was hitting on you! You can do much better than some random man who flirts with you randomly."

Later, Wendy showed the kids at the school some of the simpler magic she could do. After school was out one of the girls stayed to talk to Wendy about how someone could learn to use magic. After a few minutes the girl's older brother came to pick her up. Rather than just leave, however, the boy invited Wendy to go see a movie with his sister and him. Having nothing else to do Wendy agreed, much to Carla's annoyance. Wendy learned that the boy was a few years older than her and attending university nearby*. That combined with how good-looking he was made Wendy blush a little while talking to him, though she couldn't understand why.

During the movie, the boy put his arm around Wendy. A few minutes later he leaned over to whisper something so Wendy turned to look at him, but instead of saying something he kissed her! She was surprised and blushed, but didn't do anything. He smiled and took that as acceptance so he leaned back down to continue kissing her. After a bit Wendy started kissing him back, despite not knowing what to do or why she was doing it. When Carla noticed she freaked out and yelled at Wendy and the guy. Wendy blushed like mad and left quickly while apologizing.

Wendy had really been lectured that night in their hotel. Carla told her off for kissing a random guy and asked her, "Why would you do such a thing?! You've never acted this way before." She softened up when she saw Wendy's confused and worried expression. She couldn't figure out why she had done that either. It had even been her first kiss! What on Earth-land would make her so reckless and forward?

The next day Wendy talked to a different class and was able to avoid the girl, and the girl's brother, from the day before. She and Carla had decided to wander around downtown for a while before returning to their hotel to pack and rest up. Nothing much happened, but Wendy couldn't help but feel like most of the guys they walked by looked at her strangely.

Both she and Carla had been relieved to return to Magnolia, even though they had only been gone for a day. Once again a man came over and asked to sit with them on the train, but this time Carla loudly refused. They had gone straight to the guild to try and find some friends to talk to.

Mirajane walked over to Wendy and gave her a glass of milk. "What's wrong? You look pretty stressed out," Mira asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Wendy smiled at her. "It's just been a weird couple of days. We're home now, so everything's fine."

Mira smiled, still clearly worried, but didn't press her for details. She walked away when someone sat down at the other end of the bar and called her over. Carla was sitting down on the counter next to Wendy and just stared at the girl. Wendy took the glass of milk and looked around to see who else was in the guild hall.

She noticed Natsu and Lucy together and walked over to them. She could hear the two joking around about their last mission together. Lucy was saying something about Natsu having destroyed the top half of a tower they were hiding in.

"Hey guys!" Wendy said as she sat down next to Lucy. Carla flew over and sat down on the table.

"Hey Wendy," Lucy greeted her back.

Natsu frowned. "You smell different."

Lucy looked at Natsu, surprised he would say such a thing.

Wendy just sniffed herself, confused. "Really?"

Natsu leaned closer to sniff her again. "Yeah. I don't know what it is, but your scent is different today."

Lucy just shook her head at the two dragon slayers.

"Maybe that's why things have been so weird," mentioned Carla.

"Weird?" Lucy asked.

Wendy blushed. "It wasn't really anything. Things were just a little weird on our last mission. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Wendy if something's wrong-"

"It's nothing. I'll just go home and get some sleep." Wendy interrupted. She smiled at the couple before getting up to leave. Carla got up and followed her out. As she walked away Wendy could feel Lucy and Natsu's stares on her.

She had just reached the door when it opened and Gajeel walked it. She smiled a greeting and was edging herself past when she felt him grab her arm.

"Squirt?" Gajeel asked. He was staring at her in confusion. No doubt he had smelled the same thing Natsu had smelled.

Wendy blushed again. "It's nothing. I'm just about to go home to hopefully sleep it off."

Rather than let her go as she expected Gajeel tightened his grip slightly and sighed. "You don't know, do you?"

She looked at him. He didn't seem confused anymore, but instead he looked irritated. "Why do I always have to be the parent?" He muttered to himself. He looked over at Natsu and shouted, "Yo, Salamander, come over here for a bit."

Natsu seemed to notice the seriousness in Gajeel's voice so he came over without complaining. Once they were all together, Gajeel led them all outside. He didn't stop walking until they were far out of hearing range of the guild, which is also when he let Wendy go.

"What the heck Gajeel?" Wendy asked, irritated.

"How dare you be so rude to a young girl?" Carla chastised. She had followed them even though it was clear Gajeel hadn't wanted an audience. It involved Wendy though, so she was coming along no matter what.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Sorry Squirt, I just needed to get us away from the others for a bit."

Natsu glared at Gajeel. He might not have complained earlier about coming, but it was clear he didn't want to be here. "What is this about? I was just about to go hang out with Lucy at her house."

"This is more important than you getting laid, idiot." Gajeel snapped at him.

Natsu blushed and continued to look annoyed, but stayed where he was.

"Now," Gajeel said to Wendy. "What did Grandine tell you about when a dragon, or a dragon slayer, grows up?"

"She didn't really talk about that. We weren't together long so I don't think she had enough time to tell me about that kind of stuff." Wendy was confused. Did her weird feelings and actions have anything to do with her being a dragon slayer?

Gajeel sighed. "Okay, well that's unfortunate. I had hoped to avoid this conversation with you."

"What conversation?" Carla asked.

"Oh!" Natsu said suddenly. He looked straight at Gajeel. "Is this something like what we talked about a few years ago?"

Gajeel nodded and Natsu frowned with a weird expression on his face.

Wendy was starting to get annoyed. "What conversation?!"

Natsu turned to her. "You said earlier that things had been weird. Weird in what way?"

Wendy blushed again and looked at her feet. She had never blushed so much in one day. "Umm, well, a lot of guys were looking at me a lot."

Carla sighed. "You should tell them all of it. If they know anything about what's been going on, you should be completely honest, embarrassment aside."

Wendy tried to look up at Natsu but quickly looked back down again, too embarrassed to look at him. "Well one guy asked for my address and Carla scared him away saying he had been flirting with me. And another guy kissed me when we were hanging out with his little sister."

"Dammit," Gajeel groaned.

Natsu frowned again.

"Wh-what?" Wendy asked.

"Well it's spring," Gajeel told her. "And spring means mating season for animals, including dragons."

Wendy looked at him, a question forming in her mind. What did he mean? A mating season for dragons? Were they affected by that since they were dragon slayers? And did that mean that her earlier actions were-? She cut herself off, not wanting to think about what a mating season would mean.

Natsu could see her internal struggle. He smiled slightly as if in apology. "Yeah, it really sucks. But it's clearly different for you than it is for me and Gajeel."

Wendy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

This time both Natsu and Gajeel blushed slightly. Gajeel was the one to speak first. "Uh, well, for us we have to try and find a mate. And then, you know, mate with her."

"Then what will it be like for Wendy?" Carla asked. "She's only 16! She's not ready to find a man to settle down with."

"You're definitely too young to be thinking about that stuff now, Squirt." Gajeel said quickly.

"Gajeel and I have had to deal with this for a few years. And it's only been recently that we've started dating Lucy and Levy. We had to find ways to deal with these stupid instincts in other ways other than mating. But anyway, like I said, I think it must be different for you."

"You said a lot of guys had been looking at you, yes?" Gajeel clarified. Wendy nodded and he continued. "Well then I think that what happens with you is that you emit some kind of pheromone to attract men. That's probably why your scent is off."

Wendy blinked. "You mean I was unconsciously calling all of those guys to me?"

"In a way, yes."

None of them said anything for a few minutes. Wendy was still taking in what the two men had told her. If she was emitting pheromones, it meant she couldn't control it. What would happen if she couldn't control it? How long would it last?

Her head snapped up to look at Gajeel. "Wait, if it affects all men, does that mean you're being affected?"

Carla flew in front of Wendy with her arms outstretched as if to protect her. "You'd better not try anything!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Luckily I already have the Shrimp. I feel a little bit, but mostly it just makes me want to go hug her."

Natsu nodded and smirked. "Yeah, me too."

Gajeel scratched behind his head. "Well that's pretty much all I know, Squirt. You'll pretty much have to find a way to deal with this your own way. If you have any questions feel free to ask, but I don't know that much. For now I'm going to go get a drink and find Levy." He turned back towards the guild and left.

Natsu nodded in agreement and started walking back as well.

Wendy sat down and stayed there, just looking at the ground. "What am I going to do?" she asked the exceed sitting next to her.

Carla smiled and patted her arm. "It'll be okay. We'll find a way to deal with this." Wendy nodded automatically but didn't say anything else. "Come on, let's go home. You can try to calm down and we can come up with a plan."

Wendy stood up and slowly walked back to her room in Fairy Hills.

*- I am not sure what life is like for non-magic users so I just assumed there would be some sort of higher education. I wanted him to be 18-19, which isn't that bad since I'm having Wendy be 16.

Let me know what you think! This will most likely be a short fanfic since I don't have too much time to write and I don't think I'm going to take it that far since I can't write anything too graphic. I do have a bit more written, but it's not that much so I'm going to work on extending it before I post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple hours after sunset, Wendy was still awake. She and Carla had agreed that the dragon slayer would avoid as many men as possible. If necessary, they had enough money and food saved up to stay in their apartment and not leave for a few days until the strange feelings and pheromones went away.

Carla had gone to sleep about an hour ago, but Wendy wasn't able to. She kept on thinking about what Gajeel and Natsu had told her. She was worried about how long this weird sensation would last. However, more importantly, she was worried about how she had felt while kissing that guy in the movie theater. She couldn't really understand what she had felt, but she knew it hadn't felt bad, it might have even felt a little good.

Wendy's face heated up. She was grateful Carla was asleep so she couldn't see her. She got up and walked into the kitchen to splash some water on her face. She shook her head. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone about this. If she talked to one of the older girls who knew more about… sexual stuff, she might be able to learn more.

She quickly got dressed into clothes that weren't pajamas and tip-toed out her front door. The hallway outside was dimly lit since it was so late. Wendy walked down the hall until she was outside Levy's room. She thought that Levy and Lucy would be the ones to ask first since they were both dating dragon slayers. If any girls understood a little of what she was experiencing, it would probably be them.

She knocked on Levy's door but no one answered. She waited a few minutes before deciding to give up and head over to Lucy's house. It took a while to walk there since she didn't have Carla and had to avoid the main pathways.

When she finally got there she knocked and was rather upset when Lucy didn't answer. However, she remembered that Natsu often broke in from one of Lucy's back windows so she walked to the back to see if Lucy was just in another section of her house. She could hear faint sounds from inside and jogged to a window that was lit up. The noises got louder the closer Wendy got to the window and she recognized Lucy's voice.

As soon as Wendy lifted herself to see over the windowsill she regretted it. Lucy was indeed home, but she wasn't alone. Natsu was with her and the two were having sex. The little dragon slayer was so surprised she didn't even think about moving. Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but watch Natsu and Lucy continue. She watched the two and felt her face grow uncomfortably warm. After what felt like a long time, Wendy realized what she was doing and jumped down and ran away as fast as she could.

 _Oh my goodness!_ Wendy screamed in her head. She knew about sex, but she had never really thought about it and had certainly never seen it in real life. She hurried back to the dorms as fast as possible, ignoring the few people who were still out.

The image popped back into her brain and Wendy felt her face grow hot again. There hadn't been a blanket covering them as she'd always expected there would be. She could still see their intertwined bodies rubbing against each other as they moaned.

Despite her general confusion, Wendy couldn't help but notice that she felt some emotion other than embarrassment, though she didn't know what it was. "Damn this stupid mating season," she said to herself. She shook her head, as if to shake the weird feelings away.

She reached Fairy Hills in a shorter time than it had taken her to reach Lucy's. She ran inside, trying not to make too much noise as she hurried down the halls to her room. When she reached her room she opened the door slowly, remembering that Carla was still asleep and not wanting to wake the exceed. She shut the door carefully behind her and tiptoed to her bed, burying her face in her pillow. All she wanted was for this unknown feeling to go away!

* * *

The next morning Wendy woke up later than usual. She looked over at her clock and saw Carla sitting and staring at her.

"Morning Carla."

"Morning Wendy. How are you feeling?" Carla got up and walked over to sit beside Wendy on the bed.

Wendy groaned in response. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm feeling fine, but I'm not sure really. How do I know if I'm back to myself or not?"

"We'd probably have to go ask Natsu or Gajeel to be sure. But I don't know if this will go away so soon."

Wendy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what should we do for the time being?"

"That's up to you. We can go on missions if you feel up to it, though I'd suggest going with only girls. Or we could stay home and relax all day."

Wendy scratched her head. "I'm not sure which. Let's go to the guild for now, though, just to see if there is anything going on."

She got up and dressed in her favorite dress. As she was brushing her hair and looking into the mirror she thought to herself, "It'll be fine. If I just hang out at the guild nothing bad will happen. And besides, if I start doing anything too weird Carla will be there to snap me out of it."

She turned around and smiled at Carla as they headed toward the guild.

* * *

The guild wasn't too busy that morning. She could see Gray and Juvia talking to each other and from what it sounded like she was asking him to join her on a mission, Elfman was lecturing Jet and Droy over not training enough, Mirajane was at the bar as usual, and Laxus was sitting at the bar talking to her.

Wendy went up to the bar and sat a couple seats away from Laxus.

Mirajane walked up and smiled brightly like usual. "Good morning Wendy, can I get you anything?"

Wendy smiled, "Milk please. And something small to eat."

Mira smiled and went to go get the food. Wendy looked around to observe her guildmates and saw Laxus staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Laxus," she greeted him normally.

He nodded in response but didn't say anything.

Wendy looked away awkwardly. Laxus was usually pretty friendly when he was around. It must be the weird pheromones affecting him. He was so much older than her she doubted he'd do anything or felt attraction. Still, if the pheromones even affected those who weren't near her age, she might be in trouble.

Mira set down a plate of pancakes in front of Wendy and smiled. She walked over and chastised Laxus for being being so cold.

Wendy ate her breakfast in silence. Carla sat next to her on the counter, looking out for anyone who might come over and cause trouble, or so she told Wendy when she asked. Wendy was just finishing up when she heard Romeo walk over.

"What do you want?" Carla asked him when he was near.

He smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. "My dad is finally letting me go on a mission without him. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, Wendy."

She smiled. "Sure! That sounds fun! Did you have a mission already picked out?"

He grinned and said, "Well I have this one about escorting a guy through town while he runs errands. He lives in Hargeon, so not too far away, but we'll have to take the train there and back."

Carla flew over to Wendy and pulled her to the side for a bit. "Are you sure you want to do this, girl? Romeo's your age, so he'll be affected by the pheromones."

Wendy frowned, saying, "I know, but now that I know I think I'll be able to handle it better and you'll be there to keep us both in line. I want to be with Romeo on his first mission without his dad."

Carla sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Wendy turned to Romeo, smiling. "When do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you're done and ready."

"Okay, I'll finish up here and go grab some supplies from my room. I'll meet you at the station in half an hour, ok?"

Romeo nodded and left, headed to tell his dad and Natsu. Wendy turned to Mira and let her know she was done with breakfast and going on a mission. She got up and left the guild smiling.

* * *

 **note: Sorry this chapter is coming so late and that it's kind of short. I was busy with finals and then got stuck. Hopefully now that summer's here I'll be able to write a bit more. I'm sorry if I write Romeo wrong. He'll definitely be out of character since I don't know much about him except he's Natsu's fanboy. Let me know if you have ideas or comments!**

deathofthestars/romeo-and-wendy-rowen/ - link for where I got the cover picture


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy got to the train station sooner than she had expected but Romeo was already waiting for her. They exchanged greetings and he held up two train tickets. Wendy smiled and took one.

"Thanks Romeo, you didn't have to buy me one too."

"It's no big deal. You can pay me back if you want, but my dad gave me money to buy the tickets and insisted I buy yours too."

"Well, tell your dad thank you for me when we get back." She looked around for a clock and saw it was almost 10 am. "What time is the train?"

"It should be here at 10:05, so we have a few minutes to wait." He glanced around, looking a bit nervous.

"How about we go to a bench to wait then?" Wendy smiled and gestured towards the bench nearest them. There was a man and woman sitting at one end, but there was enough space for the two of them to sit down.

Wendy walked over to the couple and asked, "May we sit here?"

The woman smiled and nodded. She asked, "Are you two on a date?"

Wendy blushed and was barely able to reply, "N-no, we're not."

She glanced over at Romeo and saw that his face was equally as red as hers. Wendy saw the woman frown. "I'm sorry, you two just looked cute together" she half-apologized.

Romeo had walked over but he wouldn't look at the lady as he said, "It's no problem." Wendy sat down, leaving room for Romeo to sit beside her. He looked at the bench, but suddenly seemed too nervous to sit down next to Wendy so he continued standing.

The few minutes they had until the train arrived were long and awkward. Wendy couldn't think of anything to say and so just talked to Carla about how the exceed had been the last time she visited them. Romeo just stared at his feet, apparently too embarrassed to try to talk to Wendy while the couple was still there.

The train eventually arrived and Romeo picked up their bags. Wendy followed him to the car and sat in the seat across from him. She was relatively grateful to notice that while the couple she had talked to before boarded the same train as them, they entered a different car.

"So," Wendy said, trying to start up a conversation with Romeo. "What made your dad finally decide to let you go one a mission alone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But it's about time! I'm 17 already! It's not like I can't take care of myself! I've been training with Natsu to get stronger and I've learned about almost all of the different kinds of fire from my dad."

Wendy smiled. "I haven't gone on any real solo missions before. Carla's always been with me, and I often go with Lucy and the gang on important missions."

Romeo smirked. "I guess we're not really doing missions alone by going together are we?"

"I guess you're right," Wendy laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Carla staring at her intensely.

Romeo seemed to notice too. "Why is Carla so focused? Is there something wrong?"

Carla glanced at the boy and answered, "Nothing you need to worry about young man."

Romeo shrugged. "Okay, just let me know if I can help with something."

Wendy smiled apologetically. She didn't think it would be a good idea to try and explain everything that was going on with her. "So, do you usually go on missions with just your dad? Or do you guys go with Wakaba too?"

"Usually just my dad. I'm glad he's finally done with that stupid rule that I can't go on a mission without him. It's ridiculous! Natsu and Gray and them were younger than me when they started doing missions!"

"I guess he's just over-protective. At least now you have the chance to prove you're stronger than he thinks."

Romeo grinned from ear-to-ear. "Yeah! Maybe I'll even be able to become S-class some day!"

"Maybe we can be partners in the next exam if either of us is chosen!"

Romeo held up his hand for a high five and Wendy hit his hand. "Deal!"

Wendy had been nominated for s-class a couple of times but she hadn't won yet. Natsu and Gray were finally s-class wizards, but they acted the same as always. The exam seemed to change each year. Her first trial was as Mest's partner. Three years later she had been strong enough to be nominated, and then again the year after that. Romeo, despite being a year older than her, had never yet been nominated for an s-class exam.

"Does it bother you that I've been nominated before?" Wendy suddenly asked, worried.

Romeo jolted, seemingly surprised by her train of thought. "Not at all! I'm not yet strong enough to be s-class, I know that. Besides, Natsu didn't even pass until he was older than I am now, so how can I expect to pass it earlier than him?" He smiled to console her.

Wendy smiled in return. She liked spending time with Romeo, and he seemed to be the only guild member around her age, so she would be sad to have learned he held a grudge against her.

"It must be nice to be as strong as you are," Romeo said, looking up at the ceiling. "You can do all kinds of things with your dragon slayer magic: heal people, blow tornadoes, and claw the shit out of people just to name a few."

Wendy laughed at his last comment. "I prefer healing people to fighting. If I fight though, I'd fight to protect my friends."

Romeo looked at her and smiled. "That's one thing I like about you." He paused a little and realized what his words could mean. He quickly added, "Well, that's also a whole guild trait. We're like one big family who will do anything to protect each other." He looked away, blushing slightly.

Wendy blushed a little too. "Y-yeah. We're all each other's family." She smiled inwardly at his comment about her. This was one person she wouldn't mind liking her.

Carla smacked Wendy with her tail. When she looked at the exceed she could tell what Carla was thinking without even needing to ask. "Be very careful with him."

Wendy nodded grimly. She knew she had to be careful with how she acted. But with Romeo, it almost seemed as if the pheromones weren't doing much to either of them. She felt like she usually felt this nervous and happy around the fire-user.

The announcement that they were pulling into the Hargeon station came over the speakers and they gathered up their things to leave. Right after they exited the train Romeo took out the poster with the job details.

"It says the owner's store is not too far from the train station. It gives the address." He handed Wendy the flier for her to see.

She looked around and noticed that the street name on the address was the street immediately in front of them. She pointed to a street sign. "It looks like we just need to wander along this street until we find the store."

Romeo nodded and they started off.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the store. Their client dealt with jewelry and his store front was very extravagantly decorated to attract customers. They walked in and introduced themselves to the woman at the counter. She directed them towards the back room where the owner was packing.

Romeo stepped forward to shake the client's hand. "Hello sir. We're Fairy Tail wizards and we got your request for guards while running errands around town."

The owner grinned. "Thank you for coming! I was worried no one would answer my request. My name is Kalen Keter, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Romeo and this is Wendy. How can we help you?"

Keter gestured towards the bag he had been packing stuff into. "I was just getting ready to go soon, and I was afraid I would have all of my wares stolen from me. It may not be the most expensive jewelry, but it's how I make a living."

Wendy smiled at him. "Don't worry, sir. We'll make sure you and your supplies are safe today. I'm curious, don't you usually sell stuff without protection? What makes you so worried about this time?"

The man frowned and hung his head. "I have to do this weekly. I sell most of my jewels to larger stores so they can sell them in whichever ways they want: necklaces, rings, or enchanted items. When people talk to me on the street, however, I can sell them my ready-made jewelry. I don't have much and don't make as much money by selling off the street, but it helps. Last time, there was a gang who stole all of my ready-made jewelry. I had already visited the stores and so was lucky they didn't take more, but I don't know if they'll come back."

Wendy nodded. "So what is your trip going to be like today? Visiting your usual stores and then setting up a stand to sell to passers-by?"

Keter nodded. "I mostly want to get to the stores, but if you two can give me an hour or two extra then I'd be extremely grateful."

"One quick thing," Romeo said. "This gang who stole your stuff, do you want us to get rid of them, or simply give you protection for today? If they attack you while we're there we might be able to do both, but if we don't run into them today they might just attack you next week."

The owner frowned and nodded again. "That's true. I'd rather they leave me alone, but I don't want you to just go and start a war with their gang. Let's see how today plays out and then we can decide if I will need your help next week."

Wendy smiled. "Then we can get going whenever you're ready."

* * *

Notes:

I am SO SORRY this is so late! I've had most of this written for a while but I got distracted by another fanfic I was writing and then got distracted by other stuff. Then life happened and I didn't have any time to write. This is a bit of a warning though, I'm not good at updating too often.

Also, I wrote this train scene before Wendy became strong enough to get motion-sickness, so I'm going to write as if she's really strong but transportation still doesn't bother her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Walking around town went really smoothly for a while. Mr. Keter knew the route they had to walk really well so there was no trouble with getting lost or running into crowds. Wendy started to grow a little relaxed after an hour with nothing more than just walking through town and stopping in on some jewelry stores. Even though she knew it was a mission, it was really nice to wander around and see all of the people and stores.

It wasn't until about two hours after they had begun the mission that something unusual happened. Keter, their client, had set up a small stand with some necklaces, bracelets, and rings on it to show passers-by. He was busy talking to a couple potential customers and Romeo and Wendy were supposed to be keeping a look out for anyone acting suspiciously. Romeo was acting like a guard by standing a few feet away and watching the area. Wendy was trying to blend into the group around the stand while still keeping a look out.

Wendy noticed quite a few guys glancing at her as they walked by. Some gestured towards her and muttered towards their friends, but most just looked and smiled at her. This made her extremely embarrassed and she tried her hardest to ignore them. After a few minutes she moved a little closer to Keter and his stand and tried harder to make it look like she was interested in his products. She still looked around the area, but she was hoping her new position, being surrounded by few women and their partners, would prevent most guys from noticing her.

She didn't notice Romeo had also moved until he walked up next to her and muttered, "It looks like there are a couple of thugs around checking Keter out. We might have some trouble after all." He nodded towards a group of people a few feet away before walking back to his initial guard position. Wendy glanced at the group he mentioned and noticed that there were around 3 or 4 guys who were staring intently at Keter and his stand. She turned back around but remained alert.

The last few women looking at the jewelry left after making their purchases and they were left alone. Wendy saw Romeo flex and stand up a bit straighter. A few moments later Wendy felt someone walk up behind her. She turned to look at the newcomer and noticed one of the men from earlier. He and his friends had finally decided to confront Keter.

The man who was closest to Wendy smiled charmingly at her. "Hello Miss. Are you looking to buy some of the jewelry here?"

Wendy glanced at Keter and Romeo, both were glaring at the man who had spoken. On alert, Wendy responded, "Yes I am actually. There is so much beautiful stuff here I can't decide which to get."

The man gave a huge grin and put his arm around Wendy's shoulders. She flinched when the man touched her, but she forced herself to not move away. She looked away and noticed Romeo glaring at the man's arm. "Well you're in luck! My men and I happen to now own these beautiful pieces and can give you a great discount." Two of his men started to walk up to Keter on either side.

Romeo intercepted one of the men and blocked his path to Keter. The man stood a few inches taller than Romeo so he smirked and tried to push Romeo out of the way. Romeo responded by grabbing the man's arm, flipping him, and throwing him out of the way. His hands were engulfed in flame as he started walking towards the other of the two men trying to get to Keter.

"You're not going to touch him." Romeo told the other guy. His eyes issued a clear challenge, to which the man responded to by backing away.

The man next to Wendy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, glared at Keter and Romeo. "So you went and got yourself some protection huh?"

Keter nodded. "That's right. And these two are going to make sure you guys aren't able to steal from me again."

"Two?" the leader asked, looking around.

Without even saying anything Wendy grabbed the arm that was still around her shoulders and flipped him, slamming him on the ground. She turned around to face the group of thugs and said, "We're Fairy Tail wizards. You will leave Mr. Keter alone and not bother him again."

The leader laughed despite the fact that Wendy knew he had to be hurting from landing on his back. He stood up and brushed himself off, still grinning. "Fairy Tail or not, you're still barely more than kids. I'll spare you though, little Miss, if you ask for our forgiveness."

Carla, who had been sitting quietly on Keter's stand this whole time, stood up to scold him. However, before she could say more than, "How dare you," Romeo had lunged and punched the guy right in the face.

Romeo hadn't held back and the gang leader was sent flying into a nearby building. Wendy knew he shouldn't have used his full strength on a simple street thug, but she couldn't help feeling a little satisfied seeing Romeo's display of strength. _Wait, why am I happy? I shouldn't be happy about this. It almost feels like Romeo was fighting for me though. But he wasn't fighting for me! He was simply defending Keter for our mission! What is going on with me?!_

Wendy shook her head, trying to make her thoughts go back to normal. "Wendy!" Carla shouted, flying over to her protectively.

Luckily Carla didn't have to deal with any of the thugs while Wendy was distracted because Romeo was easily able to handle them. The obvious defeat of their leader had greatly lowered their morale and Romeo only had to knock a couple more of them down for them to full on surrender.

Keter was smiling when Romeo finished and Wendy calmed herself down. He had been focused on Romeo's quick work of the gang members and was clearly satisfied with the result. "That went great! It looks like they got the message and won't bother me again! I should probably pack up and go back for today, so if you just follow me back to my shop I'll get you your payment."

* * *

Wendy was afraid the gang members might come back with more men, and was very grateful when they didn't see any of them on the way back to Keter's shop. She was also too distracted with her own internal struggle to be able to focus on keeping a close lookout for sneak attacks.

Why was it that she had gotten distracted right at the most crucial moment? Why had she felt as if Romeo was protecting her? Was it simply the stupid mating season messing with her again? She kept these questions to herself, though she knew Carla noticed her distracted and worried expression. She made a mental note to talk to Carla later about things, when they were alone and couldn't be overheard.

They reached the shop in no time and the owner took them to the back to get their payment for the job. Romeo started to object, saying they didn't know whether the gang would come back but the owner waved at him dismissing the idea. "I don't think they'll come back so soon. And even if they do come back I can just request you to come help me again! You both deserve to get paid for how much you helped me today. And, as a little bonus," he reached into the bag all of his stuff was in and pulled out a bracelet Wendy had been looking at earlier. "I'd like you to have this Miss Wendy. I saw you looking at it and thought you deserved it."

Wendy shook her head. "Oh no, that's not necessary. The reward is plenty for our work and I didn't do anything that really deserves anything extra."

Romeo looked at her and the bracelet. "Would you like it?" he offered.

"It's really beautiful," Wendy admitted. "But I don't have money to pay you for it and don't think I deserve more than my half of the reward."

Romeo shrugged and looked at Keter. "I'll buy it then." He rummaged in his own bag and pulled out the amount the bracelet cost.

Keter smiled and handed Romeo their reward money and the bracelet. "You're such a nice boyfriend."

Romeo blushed. "Um, I'm not her boyfriend actually."

Keter frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. Well anyway, thank you both for your help today. I'll be sure to request you if I ever need any more help." He smiled apologetically and as a thank you.

Wendy smiled and nodded, still a little embarrassed but didn't want to be rude. Keter walked them to the door and waved them off.

They started walking towards the train station. For a while Wendy felt a little awkward since neither of them was talking. Then Romeo turned towards her saying, "Here." He held out a package for Wendy to take.

She took it, noticing it was the bracelet he had just bought. "Thank you. You really didn't have to buy this for me, you know."

Romeo smiled. "I know, but I wanted to get it for you. I probably would have bought it even if Mr. Keter hadn't offered."

Wendy blushed slightly. "That's sweet of you."

She glanced at Carla and saw that the exceed was giving her a very pointed look. It was clear she wanted to talk to her about the fight and bracelet. However Wendy could tell she wouldn't bring it up while Romeo was within hearing distance.

The silence continued and felt rather awkward. Wendy thought for anything they could talk about, desperately needing the silence to end. "That was a really quick fight."

Romeo grinned. "Yeah, those thugs really weren't that tough."

"I'm sorry I didn't help at all."

Romeo waved dismissively. "There was no need for you to do anything. I had it covered."

"Still, I could have helped."  
"You did. You stayed by Mr. Keter and made sure none of the guys got past me. It would have been really bad if they had hurt him or been able to steal his stuff again."

Wendy smiled. "I guess you're right."

The rest of the way to the station was much better. She and Romeo chatted about different things. When they did reach the station Wendy offered to pay for the tickets back since he had paid for the tickets before.

"No, no, I got the tickets. I told you my dad told me to buy the tickets. I won't be able to hear the end of it if I don't buy them, so you're really saving me from my dad's lectures." He grinned at her as if to say she couldn't persuade him.

Wendy sighed and shook her head, but agreed. She sat down on one of the benches to wait and Romeo went off to buy the tickets.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carla asked, sitting down beside Wendy.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine." Wendy responded, smiling.

"Are you sure? You seemed distracted earlier."

Wendy frowned. "You're right, earlier I was distracted by a lot of stuff, but I'm fine now."

"What was it that was distracting you?"

Wendy blushed. "I don't really want to talk about it right now." She glanced over to where Romeo was in line for tickets. "I'll tell you when we get home."

Carla nodded though still looked really worried. Wendy knew it was unlikely for the exceed to stop worrying until all the symptoms of her mating season went away. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop worrying and second guessing herself until after these weird and unwelcome sensations went away. Even if she hadn't been acting as weird as before, not knowing what she thought or felt was quickly becoming frustrating.

She noticed a figure walk up next to her and looked up, smiling, to thank Romeo for buying the tickets. But the young man standing before her wasn't Romeo. He wasn't very old, probably only a year or two older than her. He had dark black hair and was rather attractive.

He smiled at her. "Hi, may I join you?" He gestured to the seat next to her.

"Sure," Wendy scooted closer to Carla to give him more room to sit.

"Is that your cat?" He asked.

Carla glared at him. She normally would have turned away, but she seemed to want to keep her eye on the suspicious guy.

"Kind of. This is Carla."

"And what's your name?"

"Wendy."

"Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Alex." He was still smiling at her and Wendy began to feel awkward. "Where are you headed?"

"We're going back to Magnolia. We only came here for the day." Wendy glanced over to the ticket line but couldn't find Romeo.

"Oh, visiting? Or shopping? I've never been to Magnolia before but it seems like a much nicer place than here." He didn't seem deterred despite her no longer looking at him. If anything he seemed to want to try to get her attention back.

"We came here for a job." Wendy looked up to see Romeo standing before her. He wasn't necessarily glaring, but he clearly wasn't happy with the guy talking to Wendy. "We finished so we're going back to the guild to report."

It was silly, but Wendy was very grateful to have Romeo back. She wasn't sure if it was just because he was saving her from an awkward conversation or if it was just because he was back.

Alex turned to look at Romeo. "Guild?"

"Yeah, wizarding guild. Maybe you've heard of it. We're part of Fairy Tail." Romeo crossed his arms in front of his chest, showing off the guild mark on his left arm.

Alex saw the mark and tensed up. He looked back at Wendy and said, "Well it looks like your friend has returned to keep you company. It was nice talking to you." He smiled and stood up to leave.

Wendy smiled and waved as he left.

Romeo sat down where Alex had been. He may not have been glaring before, but now he was. He stared down at the ground in front of them as if that was the cause of his anger.

"Romeo? Are you okay?" Wendy knew it was probably her fault he was angry, but she still had to ask.

"You look really angry," Carla called out, moving to sit on Wendy's lap.

"I guess I am. What is with so many guys today? First that gang leader hitting on you and then again just now." He looked up when the conductor started calling for the next train's passengers to begin boarding. "We should get going."

Wendy nodded, frowning. It looked like her weird pheromones were affecting Romeo after all.

They quickly found their seats but the atmosphere wasn't much better with just the three of them around. Romeo was glaring out the window and Wendy kept on glancing at him guiltily. Carla was sitting on Wendy's lap and decided to take a nap while nothing was happening.

"Um Romeo?"

Romeo turned to look at Wendy, no longer glaring but not quite back to normal. "Yes?"

Wendy fidgeted, wringing her hands in her lap. "You mentioned that guys around me have been acting weird today. Have you been feeling anything?" She knew that asking might lead to her having to tell him about her condition, but she just had to know. If he was feeling weird she would probably have to stay away from him until her season ended.

Romeo scrunched his face in confusion. "I'm not entirely sure. I mean I don't feel like anything is different, but at the same time I don't know." He looked up at her again and smiled sadly. "Sorry, that's probably not what you want to hear. I'm probably freaking you out right now."

Wendy shook her head. "I'm not freaked out. I'm just concerned is all." She was concerned that she couldn't even interact with a friend normally. How was she supposed to function if she had to stay isolated for however long this stupid season lasted?

She mentally slapped herself. She had to get it together! Now was not the time to feel sorry for something she couldn't control.

She turned back to Romeo, who had gone back to looking out the window. "Thinking about it, you said this was the first mission without your dad! And it was a complete success!"

Romeo grinned. "Yeah! I still don't know why he insisted I always go with him, and this mission proves I can do things by myself!"

The rest of the trip went by nicely. They talked about whatever came to mind: what they were going to say about the mission, how they were going to spend the reward money, when they might go on another mission together, and more. Carla woke up half way there and mostly just watched. However she did comment on how they needn't go on another mission right away. Some down time would be good for both of them.

When they finally returned to Magnolia night had fallen.

"Dang, I hoped we would be back before it was this dark out." Romeo glanced around the deserted streets. "I guess I'll walk you home then."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh, you don't have to do that!"

Romeo grinned. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk all that way by yourself. Besides, it's mostly on my way home anyway."

Wendy knew Fairy Hills, the dorm she lived in with many of the other girls from Fairy Tail, wasn't anywhere near the neighborhood where Romeo lived. She'd never been to his house before, but she knew it was a couple miles from Fairy Hills. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to reject his offer a second time.

"That would be really nice. Thank you." She blushed and turned to begin walking.

"I've never asked, but how many of you live in Fairy Hills? It seems like almost all of the girls live there."

Wendy nodded. "Well most of us do live there. Juvia moved out a while ago, when she and Gray started officially dating. Erza is also gone after Jellal returned. Levy is still there, though I think she's thinking about moving in with Gajeel soon. Cana's there because Bacchus lives so far away. Other than that, nearly every Fairy Tail girl lives there. It's really nice being able to live so close to everyone."

"I heard that when Erza left the rules became much more lax."

Wendy laughed. "Yeah, Erza made sure everyone kept to the rules, especially the 'No Guys' rule. Though things haven't changed too much since she made it clear she'd still come back every now and then and get mad at anyone breaking the rules."

It was Romeo's turn to laugh. "Yeah, that would probably scare all the guys away. Even the potential threat of Erza is enough to put most of them on edge."

"It makes things much calmer at Fairy Hills though. If guys were allowed it'd be as crazy as the guild."

"You make it sound like the guys are the only crazy ones."

"I don't think anyone could say it's only the guys in Fairy Tail who are crazy."

"Well no matter. We're just a big crazy family after all."

"It's such a nice family. I still remember the day Natsu invited me to join Fairy Tail."

"I remember when you joined. It was nice to have another kid in the guild, though you were a few years older than me at the time." Romeo laughed and shook his head. "Though now I'm technically a year older than you."

Wendy sighed. "So much changed over those seven years we were frozen on Tenrou."

"Not much good happened though"

Wendy smiled sadly. "That was so long ago. It's so crazy how time flies!"

Romeo smiled back at her. "Yeah it is. And speaking of time flying, we're already here."

Wendy looked up, and sure enough they had reached Fairy Hills. She was grateful to be home, but she didn't want Romeo to leave.

"Thank you for walking me home." Wendy smiled.

Romeo grinned. "Anytime."

"We'll have to go on a mission together soon. Maybe in a couple of days."

"Definitely. I'll start looking for missions that seem reasonable."

"We should probably only take easy missions for a while. That way Carla and your dad won't worry. And we can get used to working together."

Romeo blushed a little. "Yeah. We should get more used to how each other fights, especially if we're going to be partners for the next S-class exam."

He glanced at the door and Wendy turned to see what he was looking at. She noticed Carla had already flown over to the door and was waiting for Wendy to join her. But that wasn't all she noticed. She glanced at the window and saw a head quickly disappear. She blushed when she realized they were being watched.

"Well, I should probably head inside and let you go home."

Romeo nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow." He waved and walked away.

Carla huffed at Wendy when she joined her at the door. "Be careful about that boy."

Wendy nodded and opened the door. Sure enough, Levy and Lucy were just inside. They were smiling at her and had clearly been waiting for her to come inside.

"So," Lucy said. "Romeo?"

* * *

Note:

Well it's been a while since my last update, and I have no one to blame except myself. I hope this long chapter will help you all forgive me for how weirdly I update!

Let me know what you think about Romeo and Wendy so far! If you have any questions I'll do my best to answer them as quickly and honestly as possible! Also if you have any suggestions let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy blushed furiously at seeing Lucy and Levy waiting for her in the dormitory lobby. Lucy's teasing comment didn't help either. "He was just walking me home after we went on a mission together. That's all."

"How long has this been going on?" Lucy seemed really eager to be hearing some drama. She was nearly as bad as Mira sometimes.

"Nothing's going on, I told you he just walked me home."

Levy smirked. It reminded Wendy a bit of Gajeel. "We know it's a bit more than that. The guys mentioned a little about it being dragon mating season."

Wendy looked down at her feet. "How much did they tell you?"

Lucy smiled sweetly. "We should probably talk about this somewhere other than in the lobby. We could go to either of your apartments. They're probably more private than my place."

Wendy nodded and started heading to her apartment upstairs. Carla drifted along tiredly. It had been a long day for the both of them, but Wendy felt too hyped up to sleep. Maybe it was the excitement of coming back from a mission, or hanging out with Romeo, but she didn't think she was going to be able to go to sleep any time soon.

As they were walking up the stairs Levy noticed there was something a little off. She sniffed the air and realized the other girls didn't smell like they usually did. It could be both or only one, she wasn't sure. The only way she would be able to tell is by sniffing each girl individually, and Wendy didn't want to do that. She shook her head to herself. It was probably nothing. For all she knew it could be some weird side effect of her mating season.

They got to her apartment and sat down on her couch. Wendy fidgeted a bit. "So, what do you know about dragon mating seasons?"

"Natsu told me that before he and I met he'd feel really odd for around a month. I can't really explain more, it's a bit personal. You'd have to ask him or Gajeel for more specifics."

Levy added, "Well I know a bit from just growing up with Natsu. A few of us noticed that he'd spend a lot of time away from the guild every Spring. None of us really asked why, thinking it had something to do with looking for his Dad. Gajeel wasn't with us too long before I noticed he often didn't show up to the guild in the Spring as well. He has a habit of taking long solo missions though, so it's not too unusual for him. He explained why to me when we started going out."

Levy was blushing slightly and smiling towards the end of her explanation, probably thinking back to when she finally told Gajeel her feelings.

Wendy sighed. "I wish I could just go away for a while like they did."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Carla patted Wendy on her knee. "Well from what you both said, it seems like they were the ones feeling odd. They felt something different. For me, I don't feel different at all. Natsu and Gajeel told me it's my smell that's different. Something about pheromones."

"Pheromones?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, something about how they're making the guys around me act weird."

Levy leaned forward, interested. "Weird how?"

Wendy blushed again. "Well one guy I met on a train flirted with me. And then I met a little girl at the school I helped out at and her older brother kissed me."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Way to go Wendy!"

Carla rolled her eyes and Wendy blushed. Levy giggled.

"After that I was more careful, but it seemed like almost every guy was looking at me funny. Even just walking down the street, it seems like nearly every guy I pass looks at me. Natsu and Gajeel said the pheromones are making the guys act different. Anyway, I don't know anything about the pheromones I'm apparently producing, so if I leave I'll have no way of telling when I can come back."

"What about Romeo?" Lucy asked.

"What?"

"What about Romeo?" Levy repeated. "Is Romeo affected by these pheromones?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure." Wendy racked her brain, trying to remember if Romeo had acted differently.

"He was acting different on the train," Carla said. Wendy looked down at her. Carla was sitting next to her but was leaning back against the cushion. She was clearly close to falling asleep, but she seemed to be making an effort to stay awake for Wendy. This conversation could include information that's really useful for understanding Wendy's situation after all.

"You're right. He was really mean to the guy I met while waiting for Romeo to get tickets."

"Mean? Romeo?" Lucy asked. None of them had ever seen Romeo act the slightest bit angry, so Wendy wasn't surprised at her confusion.

"Yeah. This guy came to sit next to me and was talking to me. When Romeo got back he was a bit harsh. He scared him away by showing him we were Fairy Tail wizards."

"Sounds like he was being possessive." Lucy giggled and nudged Wendy.

"Was he?" Wendy asked. She couldn't understand why he would be possessive. But then again, he had mentioned the guys hitting on her. She also remembered how he'd been too rough with the gang members earlier, and that she'd felt oddly happy at it. Was it possible that he was feeling possessive of her? And if that was true, that she liked him being possessive of her?

"Well it seems like he might have been. If you were talking to another guy, that might make him want to keep you to himself. Gajeel does it all the time." Lucy laughed.

"Hey!" Levy exclaimed.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know. Or didn't like it."

Levy blushed. "Gajeel wouldn't hurt a guy just for talking to me."

Lucy laughed. "He wouldn't if he thought he'd get in trouble for it. Anyway," she turned back to Wendy, "back to Romeo. So he's become a bit possessive of you. That's a good sign. Anything else?"

Wendy shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Are you saying there should be more?" Carla asked.

Levy decided to speak up. "Well probably not, since we don't know anything about how your pheromones affect guys. It could be different for each guy you come across. Or since you've known Romeo for a while, it could be different since you're already friends with him. I wish there was a way to find out. I'd like to know."

"Speaking of you guys being friends, I'm surprised Mira hasn't already tried to set you up." Lucy rubbed her chin, thinking. "You and Romeo would definitely make a cute couple. Plus he's the only guild member around your age, so it would make a lot of sense."

Wendy blushed again. "Just because we're the same age doesn't mean we're automatically going to be a couple."

"Of course not, but it doesn't hurt." Levy turned to Carla. "What do you think about Romeo?"

Carla huffed. "He's not that bad. He's a nice boy who treats Wendy right. Plus he's part of the guild."

Lucy looked impressed. "See? Even Carla approves of him."

Carla rolled her eyes. "I just mean he's a boy who doesn't seem that bad for Wendy. It's up to her if she wants to be more than friends with him."

Lucy nodded. "You're very right Carla. I would just suggest she and Romeo spend some time together. Hang out at the guild, talk, go on missions."

"Though you probably shouldn't be alone with him. Since we don't have any idea what your pheromones could do to him, it would be best to always have at least one other person there. Like Carla." Levy added.

Carla yawned. "This has been a really nice talk, but it's getting really late."

Carla's yawn made Wendy yawn. Sitting down and just talking, despite being on a very embarrassing topic, had calmed her down enough that she was finally feeling the effects of their long and busy day.

Levy nodded in agreement. "You're right, we should get going."

Lucy stood up. "Thank you for having us. Let us know if you have anything you want to talk to us about."

Wendy stood up to let them out. "Thank you for coming over and telling me what you know. I'll probably have to ask you guys some stuff again, though I'm not sure what yet." She smiled and waved goodbye as they left and she shut the door behind them.

Carla yawned again. "Well I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep right away." She got up and walked over to the bedroom she shared with Wendy.

Wendy yawned as well and followed her.

* * *

Wendy woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She glanced over at her clock and noticed it was only 9am. She usually woke up around this time, but she thought it was odd that someone would be visiting her so early.

She got up and yawned. Carla groaned from her bed and grumbled out, "Who on Earth-land could that be so early?"

Wendy smiled at her friend and called out, "Coming!" towards her apartment door.

When she opened the door she saw it was Levy and Lucy. She frowned. "Hi guys. Why are you here?"

"We're sorry if it's a little early." Levy apologized. "Lucy stayed over at my place last night and we forgot to talk to you about something yesterday. But we wanted to talk to you about it before you left for the guild."

"Levy and I are writing a book about dragon slayers. We looked for books that explain anything about dragon or dragon slayer customs or traits, but we couldn't find any. So, we decided to try and write one ourselves. Levy's super good at research and I'm trying to become a writer, so it's a perfect fit!"

"What does this have to do with Wendy?" Carla asked from behind Wendy.

Wendy opened the door wider and gestured to Levy and Lucy that they could come in. They went to her living room and sat down.

As the two girls passed by her, Wendy sniffed the air, remembering the odd smell from yesterday. This time she could tell it was coming from Levy. The smell wasn't "bad," just off. She made a mental note to herself to ask Levy about it later.

"Well, Lucy and I can ask Natsu and Gajeel about what we need to know from them, like what it was like growing up, learning human and dragon customs, details about their magic, and more. However, you're the only female dragon slayer we know. We were wondering if you would be okay with us asking you questions and writing about them."

"We won't include names!" Lucy interjected. "Even though most people will know who you guys are since you're so famous, we won't include names unless you specifically allow us to."

"None of that seems too bad. I'd be happy to help!" Wendy smiled at her friends. "But, why did you want to ask me this away from the guild?"

"Well," Levy started, but couldn't continue.

Lucy took over for her. "One of the things we want to talk about is mating. The guys went through similar experiences, but it seems like you're going through something completely different. We didn't want ask this where people could overhear us."

Wendy's eyes widened and she felt her face heat up. Talk about her strange feelings and have them written in a book?

Levy looked worried. "We wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable! You're free to say no to this. You could even say yes to the rest but no to this section."

Wendy nodded. "I think I'll help you two. Even if it's awkward, it might help me just to talk about what I'm feeling."

Carla objected immediately. "But Wendy! This book will be published so that whoever wants to can read it!"

Wendy nodded again. "Yes. And about that, I don't think it'll matter too much. Everyone will know who it's talking about as soon as they see 'sky dragon slayer.' Though, I'd rather not go into too much specifics, like actual experiences."

"That's perfectly fine!" Lucy grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Levy exclaimed.

"We'll probably ask you questions at either the guild hall or here, but feel free to tell us no if we're prying or if there's something you don't want us to write down."

"But all that can wait." Levy said. "You probably want to get dressed and get some food. If you're going to the guild today we can all walk there together."

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it'll take me a few minutes to get ready. But before that, there's something I noticed yesterday but wasn't really sure of. Levy, are you possibly pregnant?"

Levy blushed and smiled. "Lucy and I went to see Porylusica yesterday. She said I'm three weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Wendy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Even Carla smiled. "Yes, congratulations."

"But how could you tell?" Levy asked.

Wendy frowned. "I don't really know. I just know your scent is a bit off. Maybe it's because I'm a sky dragon slayer and can heal?"

"But Gajeel hasn't said anything about my smell being different. He knows I've been feeling a bit odd lately, but as far as I know he doesn't have a clue."

Wendy shrugged. "Maybe it's my season that's making me more sensitive to that stuff? I don't really know what to say."

Lucy pulled out a notepad from the purse Wendy just realized she had with her. She started writing down what Wendy had just said. "Maybe it's your season letting you know that she's not a threat. If she's pregnant she won't steal any guys from you."

Wendy's eyes widened. Steal guys from her? Was she going to start treating the other girls in Fairy Tail like rivals?

Carla noticed the worry on Wendy's face. "That could be. Or maybe Wendy's just better at that kind of stuff than the guys."

"Well, I guess the main thing is that you know," Levy said, joining in the conversation again. "But you can't say anything! I haven't been able to tell Gajeel yet. And I want to tell him before everyone else finds out."

Lucy smiled. "You should tell him at the guild!"

Levy shook her head. "I wouldn't want to do that to him. He deserves to know before everyone else."

Lucy was about to say something else, then remembered Wendy was still in her pajamas. "Oh that's right, we should let Wendy get ready."

"We'll wait in my apartment for you. Just come get us when you're ready."

Wendy smiled and all three girls stood up. Levy and Lucy walked to the door and Wendy and Carla went back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Wendy took a shower, remembering she hadn't cleaned off after her mission yesterday. The water felt nice and cool against her skin. When she was back in her bedroom Carla was already up and dressed.

"That book of theirs seems interesting" Carla commented.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, it does." She walked over to her closet to choose a dress to wear.

"It can also cause you a lot of problems. If too many people find out about your abilities they might start pestering you about something that's too hard."

"Yeah, but I want to help any way I can. And I can always say no if I need a break."

"That's true. I just don't want you to be overworked."

Wendy looked over her shoulder at Carla. She smiled at her, even though the exceed wasn't looking at her in order to give her some privacy. Carla often seemed more like a mother than a best friend to Wendy, but she wouldn't change her for anything. "I know Carla. But I'll have you to make sure I don't overwork myself."

Carla smiled.

"It's really great Levy's pregnant. I think the master has been hoping for more children running around." Wendy went back into her closet to change.

"Yes. Let's hope Gajeel is as happy as she seems to be."

"I'm sure he will be. And he'll be a great dad, I'm sure." Wendy came out of her closet, fully dressed. Her hair was still wet, but after running a brush through it to untangle the knots she left it to dry.

"Wendy," Carla said.

Wendy looked over at her, smiling. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Wendy nodded. "I'm feeling great. Talking about my season with Lucy and Levy made it seem much less freaky. And they might be able to give me some advice and suggestions now."

Carla smiled. "That's good."

"Also, it's been nice to think about something other than my weird feelings. It feels like forever since I wasn't freaking out over this mating season. Though, I guess it's only been a couple of days."

Carla smiled sympathetically. "I know." After a brief pause she said, "We should go meet the girls in Levy's room."

Wendy nodded and grabbed her purse.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. It's been written for a while and I'm not really sure what kept me from uploading it. Well, it's up now, though I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up since I haven't written any of it yet._


End file.
